


House Of Lies

by Linesixtynine



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linesixtynine/pseuds/Linesixtynine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Songfic about the relantionship of Alex Vause, the drug dealer, and Piper Chapman, the rich girl searching for adventure. <br/>Music: House of Lies - Adrenaline Mob</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of Lies

**House Of Lies**

That is what she does to me, I have never met someone that moved my body the way she does, and, not only my body, she manipulates my mind with the same mastery. It doesn’t matter how many times I say no, how many times I fight and say that I hate her, when she offers me to stay the night in her place, I go. I get in the car, accept the invitation, get in her house, if it really is her house, I don’t care. She touches my hair, and I let her do it, this becomes a hug, our hands tied together, the look on her eyes… My desire if fire, and she’s gasoline.

_I'm burning on fire_

_Feeding on my desire_

_I wanna know every way_

_You make love_

Another invitation, this time for her room, I go, I’ve already forgot everything that happened tonight, I only care how it’s going to end. She guides me, look me in the eyes, hypnotize me, she says she is sorry, and I give in. I cant control my mind, I’m fully hers, but it’s not enough.

_Excite me invite me_

_Your moves they hypnotize me_

_I wanna fuck you till you scream_

_My name out loud - Out loud!_

“As a prove of my regret tonight, I’ll make you scream…”

She lets the sentence in the air, I know what awaits for me, and I do accept, I want it, and let the madness begin.

_Come on baby drive me crazy_

_Take me for a ride_

The bed is the stage, and us the show, the legs tied together, our hairs a mess, the hands traveling inside clothes, kisses as a heater, the hickeys on our bodys a reminder of what is about to happen. Our intense rhythm is only broke for the pauses to take clothes off, quickly and fuzzy, she takes her shirt off, and I take mine, she take my pants off, I take hers, bras falling next, panties on the floor, and the soundtrack of the night are sighs and moans.

She gets lost between my thighs, my fingers on her hair, the sweat on my back makes me wet, but not as much as her fingers inside me.

“More…”

I always ask for more, she always gives me. I always ask for more, more lies, more drugs, more travels, more cheap hotels, more champagne, more parties, more orgasms, more love. And she always gives me.

_I'm burning get me moving_

_Let's get that body grooving_

_The way you shake_

_You're blowing my mind_

_You scratch me I'm bleeding_

_You got my demon screaming_

_You can tie me up all night and torture me - Torture me!_

Faster than I would like to, my limit gets close, but she is smart, she knows, and she stops right before that. The torture begin, the hand that was inside me stops, she stares at me, a satisfied look on her face while she licks her own fingers, my sigh of disapproval and her laugh…

“Done?”

“Please…”

I have to beg, I pull her to me, kiss her, searching for her tongue.

“I want this.”

She knows what I’m talking about, but, she likes to torture, she likes making me crazy. A track of hickeys on my body, going down with her mouth, my body doesn’t respond anymore, it contorts itself, I scratch her, trying to push her down faster.

_Come on baby_

_drive me crazy_

_Take me for a ride_

And she gets there, ending her ride around my body with her tongue in my center of pleasure, when I feel her tongue inside me I almost come with the first touch. But she is very smart, and explores it slowly, this torture doesn’t end. But when it ends… I scream, I scream like there is no neighbors, I feel my muscles relaxing, spasms and then it’s over. My vision comes back to normal, I’m sweating, and she’s laid beside me.

“So? Apologies accepted?”

She puts her glasses on the way that only shw knows how.

“I…”

The words wont came out.

She gives me a glass of water. While I drink it and think about what to say to her she lights a cigarette, relaxed, but I know she is not fine.

_Here I'm waiting In your house of lies_

_The games you're playing_

_You got me hypnotized_

Our life is like thins, one day of love, a night of war, on the love days I let myself believe that I’m not just another one, that she’s a drug dealer, but that she’s mine, and even that our life can, one day, be normal. But on the war nights… The funny is that our war always ends in her bed, or a hotel room, in the car, wherever we are that are lies around us, seduction games and desire.

_Here I'm waiting_

_Waiting for the show_

_Anticipating waiting to explode_

“It’s fine Alex, it’s everything okay.”

She gazed me, not with lust in her eyes, but with love, and smiles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Doesn’t matter how bad is the war.


End file.
